


Game Changer

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: anonymous asked: Jongtae webcam boy!Jonghyun’s tips from just now barely pushed him over a hundred and twenty, and Taemin’s over on the other side of the bed with almost two hundred? “How are you getting so much already?” he whines.tumblr





	Game Changer

******cockstuffer69:** do u sound

“Oh my god.” Jonghyun glances at the time in the corner of his screen and--yep, seven thirty-seven exactly. “Every fucking time.” He takes his hand off of his dick for a minute to click on the username and hit block. Next to him, Taemin hums curiously as he struggles to stand on his knees.

“Is it the sounding guy again?” he asks, an amused smirk pulling up the corners of his lips. Jonghyun humphs. He doesn’t find it nearly as funny as Taemin does.

“Every fucking time we do this, he’s just _there_ with a different username. You’d think the site would block IP addresses or something.” He pouts as he grabs the lube to drizzle some onto his dick for the camera. It’s not even that he’s against sounding, it’s that he’s said no like, fifty times but the dude just keeps asking. Taemin laughs, swaying his hips for his own camera and hooking his thumbs into the cute boyshorts Jonghyun bought him the other day.

“I just got the sweetie that tells me my booty freckles are cute every time,” he says happily. Jonghyun makes a face. Whoop-de-fucking-doo for him. He smiles though, because they’re right. Taemin’s butt freckles are adorable. A soft ping from his laptop alerts him to another message and he looks down; it’s someone that wants to see him looking down at them. He can totally do that. As Taemin continues his little tease, palming his cock through his panties, Jonghyun gets to his knees as well and readjusts his camera to a better angle, lower angle, where he’ll be able to jerk off over it and smirk down at it. He checks the chat again to see the person thanking him heavily and several tips from at least five people.

“How are you doing?” he murmurs, a question that’s meant for Taemin but can still apply to his viewers. He glances at the video of himself on his screen and bites his lip with a little hiss. He’s pretty fucking hot. He would totally fuck himself, if he could. His dick looks _nice_ from this angle, hard and leaking in his hand. Fuck.

“Hundred and eighty-five,” Taemin mumbles back, biting his lip playfully and slipping his hand down his panties to position his cock so the head just peeps out. Jonghyun hums. _His_ dick looks pretty yummy too--wait, what?

 _“Dollars_?” Jonghyun asks incredulously, like they get paid in anything else. His tips from just now barely pushed him over a hundred and twenty, and Taemin’s over on the other side of the bed with almost two hundred? “How are you getting so much already?” he whines. They barely started less than half an hour ago. Usually they’re pushing the same amounts right about now. He’s gonna lose for sure if things keep going they are now, and then he’ll get stuck with laundry duty. Taemin just giggles cutely and rubs his thumb over the head of his dick.

“I’m just cuter than you,” he says loftily. “Don’t hate.” He brings his pointer finger from the tip of his dick to his lips to suck and gives his camera a little wink. Jonghyun humphs. Taemin always gets more money when he acts all cute and flirty. It’s not fair. He looks back down at his own camera, flexing his muscles and pulling his lip through his teeth in an effort to look more hot. His regular fans like his muscles. It works--he gets several demands to show his abs off better and a couple more dollars in tips. There. _That’s_ what he's talking about.

He catches up to Taemin quickly enough by doing simple requests--playing with his balls, letting his cock thwap against his stomach, fingering himself a little bit, wrapping his lips around his favorite blue dildo and sinking all the way down. They’re about even when Taemin hums, jerking himself off with a light hand.

“You guys wanna see my sweet little hole?” he asks, and Jonghyun has to cover his mouth to muffle a snort. He’ll never be over Taemin’s bad sexy voice. He sounds nothing like that when the pair of them actually have sex, but Taemin’s fans just eat it up. “Okay,” Taemin hums, “Give me a sec.” He sits back between his heels and falls backwards over the blankets, reaching up on their pillows for their box of toys. Jonghyun snorts when he pulls out his favorite glass plug, the one with the little mint green jewel in the end that matches his boyshorts and thigh highs. Of course. “Gonna give you guys a little treat today,” he smiles when he sits back up.

Jonghyun feels like if he were feeling like more of a bottom today, he could get more tips by doing the same thing, but he’s content to just watch. Watching Taemin fuck himself with his little plugs is something that always makes his cock extra leaky. His fans will pay extra for that anyway. He leans back on his hand, keeping his legs spread and his dick in the center of the camera but still letting the rest of his hot ass body be seen. It’s a talent that comes easily after so much practise at this. Watching lazily as Taemin bends over, tugs his boyshorts down around his thighs, spreads his ass, and presses the plug in with a pleased little hum, his breath turns a little shaky. Guh. _He_ would pay Taemin for this, even if it meant putting himself even further behind in their little competition.

Oh, wait--their competition, right--Jonghyun doesn’t want to do laundry. _Right._ He’s hovering somewhere around two hundred and fifty and Taemin is around twenty ahead of him. Hmm. Watching Taemin fuck himself slowly with the plug, he gets a sudden idea. He leans forward and tilts his camera up to his face, then turns it just enough to feature Taemin’s plush booty swaying in the air. He wiggles his eyebrows and winks at the camera, then quickly types a message into his chat instead of saying it out loud:

 **dick2jong:** Five dollars for me to smack that ass.

He gets no less than sixty-five dollars in no more than a minute. He chuckles smugly to himself. Ahh, yes. He reaches over and splays his palm over Taemin’s ass, rubbing up on his skin and squeezing a little bit too hard to be gentle. Taemin hisses and makes a breathy little noise; Jonghyun taps his ass lightly three times as his usual signal of what he’s about to do, slowly enough to give Taemin enough time to tell him if he should hold back or not, and then winds back and gives him a harsh slap--one that both of their mics definitely picked up on.

 _“Fuck,_ ” Taemin breathes, legs sliding a little farther apart. Jonghyun smirks and squeezes where he slapped to make the redness that much more noticeable. Taemin lets out a shaky little moan and presses back against his hand. “Jonghyun,” he whines. Jonghyun cocks a brow. He didn’t know Taemin was getting so into it from that plug. Maybe he was jerking himself off too and Jonghyun just didn’t notice. Either way, he gives Taemin’s ass another experimental spank and grins when it makes him shudder. “Jonghyun, you can’t just… you need to… I want you to….”

“You want me to bend you over my lap?” he asks, pressing a finger between Taemin’s cheeks to push his plug in deeper. Taemin nods, almost breathless, and Jonghyun smirks smugly. He knew this would be a good idea. He turns Taemin’s camera towards him as well since he knows that him spanking Taemin always turns into Taemin wanting to be fingered, and he himself doesn’t like letting just any random viewer seeing their more intimate moments like that. “We’re gonna go to private shows for a little bit,” he hums, “be back in a few.” He first sets Taemin’s show, then his, to private, and then scoots back so Taemin can wiggle into position over his lap, already begging.


End file.
